Mr Balby
by Shaeril McBrown
Summary: Inspired by a Teen Titans Go episode, La Noche learned to be nice.
1. La Noche's Visit

La Muerte was humming a tune as she was gardening but someone cut the flowers.

It was her sister La Noche

La Muerte said "La Noche?"

La Noche said "Hey sis"

La Muerte said "What are you doing here"

La Noche said "I was asking you"

La Muerte said "Remember the doll that you stole from me as a child!"

La Noche said "That was a hundred years ago!"

La Muerte said "Why did you do that"

La Noche said in a sing song voice "I was going to visit my little sister"

La Muerte hugged her sister.

La Noche said "Okay stop hugging me"

Later

Xibalba and his friends were playing a game but Xibalba cheated.

La Muerte said "Guys I got a surprise for you"

Candlemaker said "I love surprises!"

But La Noche walked to them.

Candlemaker glared "Expect for that one"

Luz growled "Her" as her red eyes glowed under her long black hair.

Xibalba said "Hmph"

La Noche said "Hey Xibalba you miss me"

Xibalba said "Great enough of this we will speak to La Muerte alone"

Xibalba pulled La Muerte

Xibalba said "Don't you get it La Noche's gonna crush you when you have a chance"

Luz said "She's one of the bad people from the underworld"

La Muerte said "STOP IT!"

Xibalba, Luz and Candle Maker crashed to a wall.

Xibalba said "Whoa whoa why did you do it"

La Muerte said "I gotta make sure La Noche and I spend some time together"

But La Muerte grew angry as the background turns black.

La Muerte said "But if she do anything to let me down again"

Thunder crashing

La Muerte said "Or hurt me in any way!"

Fire appears behind La Muerte.

La Muerte said "So help me I'm gonna-"

The background returns to normal.

Xibalba, Luz and Candlemaker were shaken in fear.

"Hey we're gonna do makeovers and whatever"

La Muerte said "I'm excited to do a makeover" as she spinned La Noche.

La Muerte said "SISTER FUN TIME!"

A montage begins and ends with La Noche giving La Muerte a makeover.

La Muerte was now wearing a blue dress.

La Muerte said "La Noche this is a wonderful time that could ever happen to me"

La Noche sneered "I sure will"

La Noche opens a portal and shoved La Muerte.

La Noche said "Bye bye Muertita"

La Muerte said "LA NOCHE!"

In the underworld, a portal opened and La Muerte falls on a mud puddle.

La Muerte looks heart broken.


	2. Sister School

La Noche sees Xibalba playing the violin.

La Noche said "Hey"

Xibalba screamed like a girl.

La Noche said "Does anyone told me that you love classical music"

Xibalba blushed

Xibalba said "You heartless harpie where is La Muerte!" as he shakes La Noche

La Noche said "Calm down Mr. Balby she's in the underworld"

Luz and The Candlemaker walked to her.

Candlemaker said "Disrespectful!"

Luz said "She trusted you"

Xibalba said "How could you do this to her"

La Noche said "Oh please no one teach me how to be a better sister"

Candlemaker said "It means you're going to school"

Luz said "Sister school"

Thunder crashing

Woman screaming

Lesson # 1: Listening

Candlemaker said "Go on Luz I'm listening"

Luz said "I feel like I'm in a world full of crazy people that pushed me through the edge"

Candlemaker felt sorry for Luz

Candlemaker said "Now it's your turn"

La Noche said "Go on Luz I'm listening"

But Luz slowly gets angry

La Noche sneered "What's the matter don't you wanna shut up and be a woman!"

Creepy green fire appears underneath Luz's hair.

Luz began to said in a demonic tone "WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS!?"

Luz turns into a black furred demonic cat with green eyes.

Luz hissed

La Noche snickered

Luz returned to normal and whip La Noche with her hair.

Luz walked away in anger

Xibalba facepalmed

Meanwhile

La Muerte said "You broke my heart hermana now I will break you"

La Muerte started to create tattoos.

La Muerte began to do pull ups.

Transition

Lesson # 2: Hugging

Xibalba hugged Candlemaker

Candlemaker tried to hug La Noche but was tripped.

Xibalba said "Here like this"

Xibalba began to hug La Noche.

La Noche said "This look good"

Xibalba said "No no no wrong kind of hug!"

La Noche started breaking Xibalba's bones.

Meanwhile

La Muerte started shaving her hair.


	3. La Noche's Apology

Lesson # 3: Dancing

La Noche hears ballet music playing.

Xibalba, Luz and Candlemaker began to dance.

La Noche laughed "You look ridiculous!"

Xibalba said "Try not to get angry!"

La Noche said "Try wearing stretchy pants to cover your underwear!"

Candlemaker said "Don't you make me come over here!?"

Luz said "Are you sure about this"

Xibalba said "Keep dancing!"

But La Noche tripped Xibalba

La Noche said "Aww how cute you look in this ballerina outfit"

Xibalba was blowing a gasket

Xibalba said "I have no idea She loved you after all these years you put her through!"

La Noche realized something

"That means she loved me"

Flashback opens

A toddler aged La Muerte was playing with her doll until her sister La Noche took it from her.

La Muerte was about to cry but smiles.

La Muerte hugged La Noche.

Flashback closes

La Noche said "Wait I wanted to be a better sister"

Xibalba, Candlemaker and Luz smiles

Meanwhile

La Muerte was now muscular

La Muerte said "Sister fun time!"

La Muerte opens a portal with a scythe.

La Muerte jumped into a portal.

Transition

La Noche was giving Luz a makeover.

La Noche said "Thank you Xibal-"

"Por Favor call me Mr. Balby you earned it"

"La Muerte's gonna be so proud of you"

But they hears a ghostly moan

Candlemaker said "Hey look she's back!"

Xibalba said "Muert-"

But La Muerte punched him in the face.

Candlemaker said "Balby are you okay?"

La Muerte pointed at La Noche

Xibalba said "La Noche remember your lessons!"

La Noche said "La Muerte sweetie"

La Muerte said "You have never done anything for me expect using me tricking me and always getting me in trouble!"

La Noche said "But I heard you and I'm sorry!"

La Muerte's eyes turned red

"It's too late!"

La Muerte and La Noche crashed into the window breaking it.

La Muerte started attacking La Noche.

La Muerte pushed La Noche into a clothing store.

La Noche was now covered in bruises

La Noche said "You could use a hug"

But La Muerte slapped La Noche

La Noche said "This outfit looks good on you"

But La Muerte slapped La Noche

La Muerte said "I WILL NOT FALL FOR THAT AGAIN!?" as orange fire comes out of her hands.

La Noche said "Wait!"

La Noche pulled out a old doll.

La Muerte said "The doll that you stole from me La Noche where did you get it".

La Noche said "La Muerte please i should'nt take it I'm sorry forgive me"

La Muerte said "You are changed"

La Noche said "I am changed"

La Noche smiles

La Muerte said "Well"

La Muerte whispered "So am I"

La Muerte cracks the ground with a scythe and skeletal hands rises from the ground.

La Noche screamed

They were waiting until they hears a door opening.

La Noche was shaking in fear

Xibalba said "So how's it going"

La Noche fainted

La Muerte said "We work things out"

The End


End file.
